Virus Hunter Island
|preceded = Back Lot Island |suceeded = Mocktropica Island |image = Virus Hunter Island.png}} Virus Hunter Island is the 35th island on Poptropica. It was released in August 30th, 2013. Description From Poptropica Tours {| class="cquote" style="margin: auto; width: auto; border-collapse: collapse;" | style="padding: 10px; width: 20px; text-align: left; color: rgb(0, 126, 233); font-family: "Times New Roman",serif; font-size: 35px; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: top;"|“ | style="padding: 4px 10px; vertical-align: top;"|Somewhere in Poptropica, an unknown citizen harbors within his bloodstream a dangerous new virus. Your mission: locate Patient Zero, and eradicate the disease before it spreads. Prepare for a perilous journey to the most far-out place of all — inside the human body! | style="padding: 10px; width: 20px; text-align: right; color: rgb(0, 126, 233); font-family: "Times New Roman",serif; font-size: 35px; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: bottom;"|” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-right: 4%;"| —Poptropica Full Walkthrough s you have done it. Find all three letters that belong to Joe Stockman. Your Poptropican will then realize that Joe Stockman fits the bill. Now go to the right of Main Street, next to the gym and speak to the man at the Falafel hut. He will take off for a delivery at Globochem (which coincidentally, is where Patient Zero works! Go to Globochem and run through the gates when they lift for the falafel guy to go through.Go to the top floor and reach the guy at the very end.Take a picture of that guy and go back to the PDC laboratory. Talk to Dr. Lange and she will show you a video about the CC13 virus and how dangerous it is. Then she takes you to a room with a giant shrink ray. She tells you that you will be shrunk to nanoscopic size and placed in a machine to travel through Joe Stockman's bloodstream to find and isolate the virus. The non-member demo ends here. Training Montage!!! Now you have to do this training thing. Just follow the instructions given to you by Dr. Lange and it should turn out fine. I said "should." I make no promises in case of lawsuit. Remember the tools and what they do. A Little Splinter Goes A Long Way After you complete training, the PDC will sneak you, into Joe Stockman's body.You'll end up in the stomach. First, go to the right, find the cut and clog it up with coagulant. Be careful with the bloodthirsty viruses constantly attacking you. After you kill a certain number of them, Joe will then get a splinter in his hand. After this travel through that weird flap-thing at the side. Go to the HAND. Find the splinter in his finger. There you will intrude on the battle of the century-lymphocyte vs. splinter.The lymphocytes don't seem to like you, because they attack your ship and steal your Shields, your Gravity Core, your Electrobolt, your Laser Scalpel AND your Coagulant. And all this could have been avoided with bamboo chopsticks instead of wood chopsticks. Nice going PDC. Shield Your...Everything Time to get your shields! Go back into the stomach. Right then,our good friend Joe is drinking grape soda. Now you need your shields to protect you from the soda so for now, don't go in the grape soda. Go up to the Esophagus(throat) and wait for the epiglottis (throat blocky thing) to open. Then go up into the mouth. Now use the bubbles (umm....where did those come from?) to lift yourself into the mouth.Then,avoid the canines(the sharp teeth) and get to the gold tooth. Hmm... 24 Karat. Get the shield and go back to the ship through that weird passage-thing. Into The Intestines We Go... Now you need to go into the Intestines. Go through the grape soda. Down into the duodenum (the entrance to the intestines at the bottom of the stomach). Wait for the thing to open up, then go through.Now just float down the Small Intestine, using your gun attachment to blast away blockage and kill Viruses. Also avoid the weird gastric juice that burns you. Take note of the penny at the bottom right of the intestine. We'll get back to that later. Travel into the large intestine and get ready,for WAR!!! A giant boss virus is gonna come out and it has capsids. It's gonna extend its weird, sharp tentacle things down. Careful of those. Blast the yellow lumps on it's tentacles. That's its only weakness. When it eradicates, it'll drop the Laser Scalpel. That's two parts down! In A Heartbeat Now to the heart. Slice through the fat and you'll find a weird virus thing with sharp tentacles. Arm yourself with the Laser Scalpel and, while the tentacles are spread apart, dive in and slice about. It'll move on after you damage it a certain amount.Find it and do the same and keep doing this four times. If you need, you can slice up red blood cells for power-ups. After you kill it, it'll drop the coagulant! Now you're free to coagulate stuff. Now head off to the hand again and clog up the cuts in the fingers. Armed And Dangerous That was a terrible pun. As you can guess, we're off to the arm. Unfortunately, at the moment, Joe is pumping iron at the gym. This is why you should never work out if someone was inside your body, trying to eradicate a virus that could threaten the fabric of humanity, it just makes their job so much harder. Anyway the muscles will continuously expand and contract. Careful about the spikes on the Muscles. Coagulate any cuts you can find along the way. When you enter the next area, Joe will get a muscle cramp. The muscles contract behind you, meaning you are trapped in that area with a bunch of cuts you have to Coagulate. First thing you do, arm yourself with the gun attachment, and blast the pants off of the weird jelly spawn things. Also blast apart the viruses that come too near. Be sure to kill that first, it makes your job much easier after. After eradicating all the viruses, Coagulate the cuts and your Electrobolt will appear! Don't forget to blast away all that weird calcium gunk at the entrance. Fun With Dangerous Levels Of Electricity Using the electrobolt, first go back to the intestines and find the penny. Electrify the nerves with electricity and the penny will fall away to who-knows-where. Next, travel to the brain. Electrify the nerves to open the brain stem and travel into the brain. This Joe probably isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer because his brain is practically empty. Even the Giant Virus had taken up residence there. The brain virus will spawn tiny viruses and cannot be damaged by your normal weapons. It can however, be fried by strong electrical currents. Go to the right of the brain and find the Electrified Nerve. Electrify the round end with the Electrobolt to move it. Connect the round end to the frilly end of another nerve and keep doing this until it creates a safe path of electricity to the nerve which the Giant Virus is attached to and it will electrocute him. Do this four more times and it's sayonara. It'll drop the Gravity Core, which you'll need later on. A Dentist's Nightmare Go into the mouth now,and blast away the tooth with the cavity.That would be the ugly little sharp tooth sticking out from the gum. Anyway, blast it apart and prepare for the onslaught of viruses. Don't fight them, just escape. Fun With Dangerous Levels Of Electricity Part II Go to the heart, the passages are closed but you can open them with the Electrobolt. Then travel through the Blood Vessels and electrify that weird little fissure with Nerves sticking out. That'll fix his heart arrhythmia. Breath of Fresh Air Go into the lungs,that's just a bit further up. With the Gravity Core, you can finally travel there without being literally blown away. Travel to the left lung and you'll see a big ugly virus. The virus will travel to the air sacs and extend one of its sharp claws on thick yellow pillars. Like most virus, the only part of its body that can be damaged, is the yellow parts. Shoot the yellow parts continuously until the tentacle is destroyed. Keep doing this for all four tentacles, blasting them as soon as they are exposed and then you'll have defeated the virus! Achoo! Joe then sneezes you out and Dr. Lange and the other PDC members claim that Joe's body has developed a special resistant against the CC13 Influenza Virus and calls Joe a hero.You however,have been deemed a black op and no one is to know of your involvement. Then Dr. Lange hands you the medallion. You've completed the island! Bonus Quest Poptropicans are feeling fine, but man's best friend isn't so lucky. Now, a sick dog needs your help. Head back into the fray to take down a new threat: the vicious heartworm! Available Now! Go to the Video Game place, then enter the Staff Only. You will tell Dr. Lange that a dog needs help. Now go to the Falafel place. Talk to him and he will give you Falafel. Use the Falafel when you are near the dog, then you will enter him. There will be some cuts. Coagulate them and there will also be tentacles. Shoot them with you gun, and they will open dragon-like shaped things. Go into the Stomach, then there will be some Fat. Destroy them and you will see some dog biscuits. They cannot be destroyed by your Laser Scalper, but they can be destroyed using you gun. At some point there will be tentacles, do the same thing like you did before. Now once you passed that, you will go to the Intestines. They will have some Nerves, so use your Electrobolt to electrify them. But there are also different colours, and some of them open one muscle and close one muscle, once you got pass them, you will get to the final tentacle, now head back towards the mouth. And the last dragon-thing will retract. Now go to the Lungs. There will be some tentacles, but they regenerate from some holes. When you shoot them, you can't coagulate the hole. There will be a hole that leads to the heart. Now this is a Boss-fight. The Heartworm. You destroy it's plates using your gun, when you destroy a plate, two tentacles will appear, there is four plates, meaning the total amount of tentacles is eight. Now, once you destroyed it, go outside the dog using the Blue Blood Vessel (How does it go to the mouth?) and go to the right and exit the dog. Dr. Lange will appear and give you the Ace Pilot Costume. You completed the Bonus Quest! Reviews *''No reviews yet! Feel free to edit this section and add your review today!'' Videos Virus Hunter Island Trailer Gallery Sneak Peeks Poptropicasneekpeek8.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek7.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek6.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek5.5.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek4.4.JPG|Just a lonely bird...Isn't it? Poptropicasneekpeek3.3.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek2.2.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek1.1.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek5.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek4.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek3.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek2.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek1.JPG Poptropica Photo.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 4.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 3.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 2.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter island.jpg Sypy.png Pandemic panic cover.jpg|Greatest non-action-terror -or anything-like-that cover ever! Postcards Gothic-anime-anime-27101725-1440-900.jpg On the Map VH_On_the_Map.png Trivia *It's the second island to have sound. The first one being 24 Carrot Island Beta. **However, this is the first island that was released with the sound. *This island has multiple references to Reality TV Island. *This is the second island to involve you being shrunk, the first being Shrink Ray Island. *In the trash can of Knave Landing there is a letter addressed to someone named Nasan Softfort which is a parody of one of the real-life Poptropica Creators, Nasan Hardcastle. * The CC13 Influenza acts similar to the real viruses as both use your cells to reproduce. * In the video, the global epedemic shown only some of Canada being not infected. * At the movie theater it references to Revenge Of The Living Carrots, referencing to 24 Carrot Island. **The sign for the Revenge Of The Living Carrots says "Now on VHS and Beta" referring to that the new 24 Carrot Island, was under BETA. Category:Islands Category:2013 islands Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Poptropica Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Areas Category:Places Category:Bonus Quests